


Flitter欲擒故纵

by nori_0



Series: 火葬场送客啦 [9]
Category: ArkNights
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_0/pseuds/nori_0
Summary: 撸尾巴+揉胸+玩肚脐+腿夹大宝剑+小玩具，完全放飞自我产物伪失忆切开黑痴汉博x怒气值max智商不断下线炎
Relationships: 博炎
Series: 火葬场送客啦 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514729
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 博士档案
> 
> 年龄:29岁
> 
> 性别:男性
> 
> 身高:185cm
> 
> 种族:???
> 
> 战斗经历:九年
> 
> 博士失忆后指挥作战能力完全没有丧失，甚至有所长进，而且变得喜欢锻炼身体，和之前的身体素质相比有天壤之别。我们一致怀疑，失忆是否只是他伪装出来的。——医疗干员华法林
> 
> 喜欢倾听，做事有条不紊，心思缜密。和干员们的关系十分融洽，失忆之后，大家对过去的事情闭口不提，或许是为了让博士有一次新生，暂时性的摆脱过去，但是过去对他依然紧追不舍。他决定慢慢吞噬掉那些不和谐的声音，让罗德岛变得“纯粹”。  
利用一切可利用的东西，摧毁一切对立面。

“你敢咬下去，我就砍了你的这颗脑袋，放在实验室做样本。”  
炎客支吾着声，从他腿间瞪了他一眼。他倒不生气，一手握住炎客的角。  
“唔!你别碰那⋯⋯!”炎客松口，打掉他的手。  
“张口，含好了，”他掰开炎客的嘴，重新插了进去，炎客昂起头往后退了一点，握住根物从底部顺着青筋向上舔弄，舌尖不断在前端环绕，刻意用口吸出啵唧的声音，边观察他的表情。  
他按着炎客的头，沉浸在口腔的湿热感中，舒顺地闭上眼。  
“满意了吧，”炎客嘴里塞满了硬物，含糊不清地说道。  
“呼⋯⋯”他眯眼俯视着炎客，“差不多了。去床上。”  
炎客站起身，抹干净嘴角的液体，嘟嘟囔囔，“自以为是⋯⋯”  
“你真是变着法子惹我生气。”他按住炎客的身子，炎客露出难堪的表情，转向一边道，“我不想看着你，让我趴着。”  
他松手，让炎客自己调整好姿势，炎客拿了个枕头垫在肚子下面，胳膊肘撑在身下，朝他抬高了腰肢。皮裤紧包着腿部，将肌肉的线条完全勾勒，他从两腿之间伸手探去，无意间触碰到显而易见已经兴奋的部位，他不动声色，用手指摩擦着边缘，慢悠悠地拉下拉链。  
从背后能看到，炎客的耳尖已经完全泛红，他忍不住俯身吻了一下，得到炎客积极的反应。  
他剥下炎客的裤子，褪至膝盖的位置，手指缠上了炎客微微翘起的尾巴，岩石般冷硬的触感起初有些不适应，但是看到尾巴颤动，他忍不住向尾巴的根部摸去。  
“你⋯⋯摸够了没。”炎客一只手按住了他，面色通红。他没有料到尾巴会引起炎客这么大的反应，于是愈加放肆地，用手指揉搓着股缝间尾椎骨向上弯折的部位。  
突发奇想地，他顺手拿起事先准备的润滑剂，顺着炎客的尾巴倒下，晶状的尾巴无法吸收液体，只能任凭其不断向下，他食指和中指手指借着润滑剂，对尾巴上下撸动，从穴口向上夹紧尾巴再向下滑蹭，将润滑剂连带向穴口。  
“哈⋯⋯哈⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯你⋯⋯”炎客捉着他的手在颤抖，渐渐没了力气，“那是尾巴⋯⋯不是我的x巴。”  
“因为很有意思嘛。”他饶有兴趣地看着炎客，炎客双手撑回身下，肩膀微微晃动，头向下垂着，快要埋进床单了，连脖子都有些泛红。  
他趁着炎客松懈的时刻，突然将无名指刺入穴口，尾巴猛然蜷缩，反而间接按住了他的手，他索性只用中指攀着尾巴，把食指也一并插入，炎客彻底没了声，埋在被单里喘气。他的手指和炎客的臀形成了肤色对比，炎客麦色的臀肌肉紧实，向内不断吸引着他白皙的手指。他神使鬼差，甩了一巴掌在炎客腰上。  
“唔啊!⋯⋯干什么!”  
他又甩了一巴掌，这次是在炎客高高翘起的嫩臀上，反应比刚才来得还要激烈。内壁猛然收紧，他的手指被压在一起动弹不了。他觉得有意思，连续拍打在炎客身上，炎客抽着气，扭头怒视着他。  
“变态，你玩上瘾了吗?”  
他不说话，取出手指，向两侧扒开入口，将跃跃欲试的器官一口气顶入，一瞬间绝顶的温暖和紧致感让他发出宽慰的呼声，他满意地按着炎客的腰，扯掉外套，将背心撩起至肩胛骨的位置，均匀有致的背部肌肉展露无遗，似乎还在适应被进入的冲击，正随呼吸的节奏一张一弛。  
他贪恋地抚摸着，连同那些凹凸不平的石块一起。  
“我说⋯⋯罗德岛那么多女人⋯⋯你怎么偏偏看上我这种人。”  
他嗤笑，“我对她们没兴趣。我更喜欢你这样，拼命挣扎的家伙。”从一开始看到档案起，到设下陷阱，故意放跑，再到发出邀请，一步步都是准备好的，等着炎客踏入这片领域。  
“你果然是变态。”炎客大笑，“她们知道你的真面目吗。”  
“她们不需要知道。她们想看到我和蔼可亲的一面，我就做给她们看，与之对应的，得到她们的绝对忠诚。”他俯身，压住炎客的身体，轻语道，“你呢，炎客，你喜欢我什么样子。”  
“我想想看⋯⋯对了⋯⋯”炎客勉强将视线转向他，露出了獠牙，“我想在你的胸口开个洞，然后用它照顾我的小宝贝，咕啾咕啾的，射满那个洞。呐，博士。”  
哼。是在挑战我的底线么。  
他冷下脸来，手从炎客背心和肌肤的空隙中滑过，捏住胸口的凸起，旋拧几下，便挺立起来。他干脆用整个手掌包裹住炎客的胸部，那是经过锻炼的身体所特有的手感，与女性柔软的胸部不同，顺着向上挤弄能抓起一手的肌肉，紧实且有弹性，隔着肌肤能触碰到炎客的心跳。  
“再怎么揉⋯⋯也不会⋯⋯唔⋯⋯出什么东西的”  
借着转移注意力的空挡，夹着他的嫩肉终于松懈，他得以有前后运动的余地。只顶了两个回合，炎客就彻底收声了，看样子是在忍着声音。  
他也不着急，手指继续玩弄着胸前，渐渐加快了速度。炎客腰上肌肉紧绷，但随着抽插越来越频繁，渐渐松软下来。穴内开始分泌汁水，被捣进深处，再完全带出，甚至溅到臀间，炎客的嘴也松了些，不由自主地娇呼。  
“啊⋯⋯哈⋯⋯嗯⋯嗯⋯⋯啊啊⋯⋯等”  
声音突然高昂，原本趴着的上身升起，尾巴也左右抖动着，搭在了他的胳膊上。他一撞，炎客再次落回床上，胸口磨蹭着床单，彻底把床单扯得一片混乱，堆在两人身下。  
他拉起炎客的尾巴，用力向上提起，穴口一并被拉扯略微露出缝隙，肠液从中源源不断流下，彻底弄湿了连接处。  
“我射在里面咯。”他轻描淡写道，身体相撞啪啪作响，炎客似乎到了极限，腿间的液体已经打湿了皮裤。  
“⋯⋯随你的便。”炎客咬牙道，本来是在赌气，没想到他真的射在了里面，巨大的冲力仿佛要穿透肠壁，射精结束后，还蹦蹦跳跳地在炎客体内抖动了几下。  
他拔出，部分液体流出，挂在穴口，他不动声色，将炎客翻了个身，扯掉裤子，将腿架在肩上。炎客看上去还没缓过神，慵懒地笑着，他毫不犹豫长驱直入。  
“啊——!等⋯⋯我还没⋯⋯啊啊⋯⋯唔!”  
炎客的性器抖动着射出最后一股，留在麦色的胸口，勾勒出胸部的形状，向肋骨两侧流下，乍一看有种乳液的既视感。乳头在刚才的玩弄下已经充血，他忍不住拿指尖刺了刺，炎客在床上蹭着脑袋，眼角发红。  
“为什么来罗德岛。”  
“不告诉你。”  
他按着炎客的大腿内侧，把膝盖弯折到两侧，穴口便完全朝上吞得更深。炎客笑声沙哑，带着股甜腻的味道，“你生气的样子，很好看。”  
“废话真多。”他干脆捂住炎客的嘴，完全贴了上去，两人的唇只隔着他的手，挨在一起。他没有选择真的吻下去，不断地向内扩张，冲撞，凭着本能，找寻能让炎客尖叫的地方，重重地，重重地操弄。  
“呜呜⋯⋯!嗯⋯⋯唔⋯⋯”  
炎客眼角湿润，手紧抓着他的衣领，脚趾蜷缩在一起，腿自然而然盘在他的身上，将他的身体下压，把两人更紧地结合在一起。撕扯中，他的扣子掉了几颗，脸上多了一道抓痕。无奈，他得动用两只手把炎客按在床上。  
炎客抬着头，两人的鼻尖挨在了一起。  
“你该不会喜欢这种幼稚的事情吧。”他冷笑。  
炎客知道他在说接吻，回道，“你当我是小姑娘么。”  
“说实话，你这里面⋯⋯”他顿了顿，“比处女紧多了。”  
炎客恼羞成怒，双手想掐住他的脖子，被他按住了。  
“你当时也是这个表情⋯⋯”  
炎客睁大眼，“你记得那时候的事情⋯⋯!”  
“嘛，谁知道呢。”  
“你回答我⋯⋯啊!先停⋯⋯啊啊⋯⋯你⋯⋯混蛋!唔!”  
他伸手擦掉炎客的泪水，享受在炎客无声的挣扎中，双手牢牢地把炎客制服在床上，在那具身体上随意留下各式各样的印记，吻痕，咬痕，深深浅浅。第二次注入之后，炎客双眼失神地瘫在床上，合不拢腿，精水滴滴答答在腿间滑落。他满意地看着成果，起身走进浴室。  
“我会杀了你的。”炎客有气无力的状态支撑不起这句话的威慑力，他从浴室里探出头，做了个鬼脸。  
“做得到的话，就来试试看啊。”

大家都以为博士是翻文件划伤了脸，就没太在意。炎客脖子和肩上的痕迹倒是有几个干员随口一问，“虫子咬的?”对方还会感到奇怪，这种问题有什么好脸红的。  
“你觉得如何。”他边翻阅文件，边问站在一旁的炎客。  
炎客没好气地扭头，“你他妈力气真大。”  
“别在我面前说脏话。”他伸手勾着炎客的腰带，把人拉了过来。炎客不以为然，手在胸口交叉，斜眼看着他。  
他撩起炎客的背心，炎客的手立刻按在刀柄上，“喂，现在有武器的人可是我。”  
他手指在炎客的腹肌上画圈，逐渐缩小范围，最后停在肚脐的附近。他拿起笔，用笔帽顶在炎客的肚脐上，炎客没想到他会这么做，惊诧地看着笔帽缓缓在肚脐眼上进出，强烈的不适感让他有点站不住脚。  
“你⋯⋯在做什么。”  
“暂时性发泄。”  
炎客很快明白了他的意思，又骂出了声，“我操xxx，你整天精虫上脑吗!”  
他放下笔，手扯着炎客腿上的绷带，两人又近了几分。他隔着裤子，手指压在炎客的股缝间，拇指按在前侧，前后收束着两根手指，玩味地抬头看着炎客。  
炎客手支在办公桌上，脸涨得通红，不甘示弱，猛的夹紧双腿，让他的手动弹不得。  
“你想让我现在上你吗。”他抬眼，问。  
“我让你松手，变态。”  
门突然打开，毫无征兆地冲进来几个人，吵吵嚷嚷地，不过都没看清一大堆文件后面博士和炎客两个人具体在干什么，只注意到炎客扶着办公桌，恶狠狠地盯着坐在椅子上的博士。  
“什么事，”博士扭头，笑着看向她们。炎客摔门离开。  
“博士⋯⋯要不还是换个助理⋯⋯?”安洁莉娜建议道。  
“没事，我们正在谈作战计划，他没有恶意。”  
“如果有什么需要，请立刻告诉我们。”杜宾在一旁附和。  
他露出不易察觉的微笑。  
有点上瘾了。

他安排好所有人的进场时间，站位，在安全的位置用望远镜观察战场的情况。耳机里是干员们的对话，看上去暂时一切顺利，德克萨斯和推进之王阻拦了第一波敌人，狙击手随后就位。  
差不多了。  
到了炎客上场的时间，视野里迟迟没有炎客的身影。  
“博士，在找我吗。”声音不是从耳机传来的，而是近在咫尺。  
他没有回头，听到刀出鞘的声音。他摘掉耳麦，冷冷道，“干员炎客，现在是你上场的时候，你在这里做什么。”  
“少管我，我只说我会帮助你，没答应过什么都听你的。”  
“所以你想现在杀了我吗。”  
“不愧是博士，很聪明。”  
他想了想，说，“做个交易吧。”  
“什么?”  
“趁我还没生气的时候，哄哄我。”  
炎客恼羞成怒，刀架在他的脖子上。  
“呐，你不是想知道当时发生了什么吗，”他转过头，眼神凌然，炎客抖了一下，他抓住破绽，夺过武器，踢了一脚炎客的膝盖，炎客失去平衡跪倒在地。  
“我现在没心情和你玩过家家，要么为我所用，要么被我折断，”他用刀背强迫炎客抬头，脚踩住了那只试图抢刀的手。  
“你就是这么对待武器的，”炎客冷笑，“不怕被划伤吗。”  
“我更愿意用这种武器砍掉敌人的脑袋，等它变钝了，就不再有威胁了。”  
“我能得到什么好处吗。”炎客企图谈条件。  
“替你治病还不够?”他眯着眼，“还是说，你想让我尽情‘使用‘你。”  
炎客恨而不能的眼神让他快乐不已，这种一点一点把獠牙磨平的感觉颇有成就感。  
“现在，去东南角，处理最后一波敌人。”他把刀扔在地上，重新背过身。炎客起身，佛去尘土，拾起刀转身离开。  
不一会儿，在望远镜里看到炎客的身影，朝着他竖着大大的中指，眼神充满挑衅。  
就得这样才有趣啊。

两周没有肢体接触，炎客还有点不适应。博士没有之前那些肆无忌惮的抚摸方式，而是用视线在他的身上摸索。感觉被视线强奸了一般。  
“你要做就快点，别色眯眯地盯着我看，让人恶心。”  
他忍不住笑出声，“看两眼又不会掉块肉。既然你这么说了，我就恭敬不如从命。”  
炎客一瞬间觉得自己好像被套在里面了。  
两人站在训练室里，炎客靠着墙壁，被限制在墙角。  
他没有完全脱掉炎客的裤子，只露出大腿的部分，然后把自己的性器送向炎客腿间。  
“夹紧。”  
炎客以为自己听错了。  
“把腿夹紧。”他重复了一遍。炎客不情愿地夹住腿，两人的性器一上一下贴在一起，他扶着墙，在炎客的腿间抽动，很快变得饱满，在双腿细滑的肌肤间进进出出，还不忘蹭蹭炎客的性器。  
精水在麦色腿上蔓延，一进一出都仿佛是在做爱，惹得炎客轻喘起来。  
“你到底进不进来⋯⋯”  
“你不是腿上很有力气么，再夹紧点。”他的手贴在炎客的大腿外侧，手向后滑去，够到了后穴。炎客受了刺激，自然夹紧双腿，他感到一阵目眩，快感直冲头颅。  
炎客难忍地咬着嘴唇，眼底藏着一抹欲望，一把抓住他的胳膊，“喂，变态，你究竟做不做。”  
“就这么想要我?”他吻住炎客的耳垂，呼了一大口热气，炎客缩着肩，他能感受到炎客的性器不住地流水，穴口吸着他的手指不放。  
“那我偏不。”  
炎客面露嗔色，脸色泛红，吻住他的下巴，或者说是含住，用尖牙轻轻啃食。  
“你⋯⋯”他吃了痛，撤出手指，留神色恍惚的炎客在墙角喘息，两人都没有释放，眼神的交流分外露骨，似乎要把对方吃干抹净。  
他从口袋里掏出个小玩意，炎客还没看清是什么东西，就塞进了他的后穴。  
“嘶!你放了什么进去!”  
“替我满足你的小玩具。”他舔了舔嘴唇，在一旁的椅子上坐下，示意炎客跪在身前，“我这边还没解决，拜托你了，炎客。”  
“你⋯⋯!你这个无耻的家伙⋯⋯下流，肮脏⋯⋯卑鄙⋯⋯啊⋯⋯啊啊!不⋯⋯噫!啊!唔⋯⋯”  
炎客靠着墙壁，双腿不停打颤，腿间一片狼藉，已经分不清是谁的液体了。受裤子的束缚，炎客踉跄两步跪倒，匍匐向他，伸出舌头舔舐着粗大的阳具，面色潮红，觉得不满足，索性含住整根，但是显然有点勉强，腮帮子都被撑起来了。  
“行了，”他拉着炎客的下巴离开性器，“坐上来吧。”  
炎客顺从地起身，扶着他的肩，缓缓坐了下去，把正在跳动的玩具顶到了深处。  
“啊啊⋯⋯唔⋯⋯已经⋯⋯啊!啊!慢⋯⋯”  
他是第一次见炎客这么纵情地摇摆着身体，或许是积攒许久，终于得到满足吧。巨大炽热的根物和玩具震动双重刺激，炎客失神惊呼，在他后颈上留下抓痕。  
“炎客⋯⋯你喜欢我什么样子。”他轻声问道，虽然不指望有什么像样的答复。  
“闭⋯⋯闭嘴⋯⋯做好你的事情”  
呵，真是太硌手了。  
他伸手摸着炎客的脸颊，但是这种凹凸不平，软硬兼备的感觉，实在是让人欲罢不能。  
“炎客⋯⋯炎客⋯⋯”他不断地呼唤着怀中人的名字，手包着富有弹性又紧实的臀瓣。  
“我迟早⋯⋯唔⋯⋯迟早要杀了你，”炎客威胁道，但在他看了不过是小猫咆哮。  
“好好⋯⋯我这条命就是你的，随时欢迎你来取。”  
完事之后，椅子被通通打翻在地，器械都移了位，要不是炎客身上的液体证明刚才发生了肉体交合，别人大概会以为他们刚经历了一番厮斗。  
炎客站在他身前，俯下脑袋，他下意识闭眼，感到炎客的热气喷在脸上。再睁眼，是炎客戏弄的笑容。  
“以为我要亲你?”  
他也不服输，勾住炎客的脖子，唇几乎要贴在一起，心脏漏了拍，两人僵住，看着彼此。  
“还是算了，”他收回手，推开炎客，“对你提不起这种兴趣。”  
“我想也是。”炎客撇嘴，不知为何背影看上去有些孤单。  
“炎客，你喜欢我什么样子。”他再一次问道。  
“现在的样子，”炎客说完，推门离开。  
这算什么，表白?  
他捂着嘴，难以抑制的笑容占满整张脸，每个细胞都仿佛发出了开心的大笑。


	2. Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R18G预警  
强迫纹身，边纹边做

“喂，我想纹身了。”炎客拿下烟头，几片烟灰弹落在他肩上。  
“你就不能善待自己的身体么。”他推开炎客的手，被烟雾呛得咳了两声。  
“我的身体我自己说了算吧，”炎客翻了个身，压在他胸口，尾巴在身后一摇一摆。他的手从炎客的腰上滑下，沿着微微分开的双腿手掌拖住双臀，手感过于舒适，以至于有些沉醉在其中，没有听清炎客之后说了些什么。  
“喂，喂！“炎客猛吐一口烟雾在他脸上，“你摸够了没。”  
“咳咳，”他沉思片刻，“我帮你纹吧。”  
“我只是告诉你，没说让你插手，”炎客坐起身，把烟衔在嘴边，从地上拾起背心套上，随手从衣柜里拿了条内裤，“何况，你会吗，一点艺术细胞都没有。”  
他跟了上去，拉起炎客的手，将炎客按在衣柜上，刚刚欢爱过的入口很轻易便容纳了他，他抱起炎客，炎客惊叫着盘住他的腰，两人摇晃着终于找到了平衡。炎客靠着结合处和双腿的力量勉强挂在他身上，只有上半身穿着一件背心，刚拿的内裤还捏在手里。  
“放我下来，刚没闹够嘛你这个变态，”炎客抓挠着他的后背，但他的目的地不是床，而是隔壁的仓库。随着灯亮起，炎客首先看到的是一把皮椅，而且是他不陌生的类型——那些昏暗的刺青小店里沾着血渍的皮椅，不知道有多少人在上面躺过，笨手笨脚的刺青师把血渍弄得到处都是。但面前这把椅子显然没怎么用过，一旁的纹身仪器都是崭新的。  
“你从哪搞的这东西。”  
“一次任务中偶然获得的战利品。”他说着，把炎客的上身放在躺椅上，从一旁拿起手铐把炎客的双手锁在椅子上。  
“喂……喂！我开玩笑的你当真了！”炎客扭着身子，但下半身在他的控制下，双手锁在椅背上，所有裸露的肌肤都会变为他的画布，天知道这家伙会画什么。炎客咬唇，看着他带上皮手套，从操作台上拿起纹身笔，现在的处境比刚才还要糟糕，不如说糟糕透顶。  
没有麻药，尖端径直刺破炎客大腿内侧的肌肤，血珠一颗颗冒出，炎客咬牙不作声，和他做着无声的抵抗。腿内侧最为敏感，虽然这不是头一次割伤这里，但是持续地刻意在这里制造创口，疼痛难以忽视。他甚至没有用纱布，任凭血液流下，扭曲的线条在猩红的液体下映衬地分外狰狞。  
笔尖朝阴囊的位置靠拢，炎客惊恐地挣扎着，他玩味地笑道，“你居然兴奋了。里面都湿透了，你知道么。”  
炎客早就注意到了异样的感触像在心底挠痒似的，笔尖的位置偏偏是他的敏感位置。炎客不想承认，但无力反驳，因为两人处于交合状态，身体发生着怎样的反应他都再清楚不过。  
血痕越过了毛发，炎客不知道他画了些什么，脑袋嗡嗡直鸣，而偏偏在这时他拉起炎客的双腿向内冲击。快感叫嚣着渐渐盖过疼痛的轰鸣，比起咬痕和吻痕，这样明目张胆的刻下纹路让炎客有些不适应，由此不断挣扎，手腕被勒得发红，椅子摇晃着，纹身笔搁在了一旁的工作台上，还留有血液。炎客的视线难以聚焦，眼前全是血迹，而他还在拉扯着血迹遍布的大腿，刺破的伤口被不断拉伸，身下的皮椅由汗液血液和不知名的体液打湿，甚至有些打滑。  
精液溅满了炎客自己的小腹，见炎客已经虚脱，他解开手铐，让炎客翻身趴在椅子上，从后侧再次进入，重新拿起纹身笔，把背心脱离，卡在了手臂处。因为背对着炎客，看不到表情，手上少了几分轻重缓急，第一笔刺破肌肤，血滴渗出，炎客呜咽了一声，仍处在高潮的余韵之中，没有太多精力应付。勾勒出第二笔，臂膀因疼痛紧绷。他装作不知情，呵道，“忍一下。”  
“我在忍了.....”  
血线逐渐勾勒出大致的形状，炎客把头埋在胳膊里，憋着声音。纹身笔按压在后腰的位置，向上碰触到脊背的石块，坚硬无比不得不绕开。他灵机一动，将散布的黑色石块当作点缀，一并纳入这幅作品之中。  
“就没有麻药这种东西吗？”炎客皱眉道。  
“用完了，这种程度对你来说是小事吧。”他说着，狠狠压下纹身笔。仿若标记一般，在炎客的身上留下血腥的一道印记。皮手套陷在肌肉里，图案一点点变得清晰。  
“你真的很喜欢疼痛的感觉，下面紧咬着我不放，炎客。”他俯身吻了吻渗血的刺青，贪恋地用手指勾画着杰作。  
“那是因为你的东西正顶着我，混蛋，”炎客的声音若即若离，明明是在抗议，但听上去充满情色的意味。他忍耐到了极限，手上的活进行到一半停下，纹身笔举在半空，一手扶着炎客的腰，一下下顶入其中，炎客扶着椅背，背部的血珠流下，看上去像一双带血的羽翼。一两点血液卡在背部的石块上停止下行，暗黑的晶块和深红的血液难以分辨。  
“哈……唔……操……你不会轻一点吗！”炎客露出獠牙，侧头瞪着他，被他按回椅子上。纹身笔再次刺在皮肤上，腰上的动作也没停下，图形越发清晰，和黑色的石块组成了一对残缺不全的羽翼，挂在肩胛骨上。伤口周围的皮肤泛红，他从一旁拿了块纱布盖在上面，红色瞬间扩散开来浸透了纱布。  
炎客的确比往常表现得还要兴奋些，尾巴直挺挺地怼在博士胸口。呻吟完全止不住了，唾液收不拢，滴滴答答由嘴角滑落。  
“今天可以射在里面吗？”他笑嘻嘻地含住炎客的耳尖，内部猛然收紧，答案肯定是“不可以”，安抚似的，拂去炎客的泪水，  
“不要……射在外面啊混蛋……唔！”  
在他的手下，一个长着恶魔角的“天使”诞生了，虽然，不怎么具有艺术性就是了。  
从有了文身之后，他越发地爱上了后入，即便骑乘也要求炎客背对着他，从背后拉着炎客的双臂，因为这样能清楚地看到炎客的“翅膀”在操动下不断舒展的模样，亲手创造出的“堕落的天使”，以恶魔的模样冠上天使的翅膀。  
“呼……变态……玩够了吧，”炎客虚脱地跪倒在床边，白色浊液散落在纹身上，暗黑的羽翼与静水形成了鲜明的对比，殊不知这样的姿态只会让他进行下一轮的侵入。呻吟中夹杂着不堪入耳的萨卡兹脏话，他也乐在其中。  
“变态……无耻……唔啊！啊…嗯……嗯……”炎客怎么也想不明白文身怎么会让这个家伙精神饱满，直到炎客昏死过去，他才罢休。


End file.
